royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Schools
Beanstalk High Beanstalk High is a school for giants. In Thronecoming, Ever After High competes against Beanstalk High in book-ball. Thanks to Cerise Hood, Ever After High wins. In Epic Winter, the ancient library was destroyed a thousand years ago by the giants of Beanstalk High when they lost to a game of book-ball. Ever After High Ever After High is a school for the sons and daughters of fairytale characters. There, they learn subjects such as "Kingdom Management" and "Princessology." It is the main location of the Ever After High franchise. Milton Grimm is the headmaster of the school. Many teachers and staff members of the school are also descended from fairytale characters. Faerie Highe Faerie Highe is a school for fairies. According to The Legend Of Shadow High, after the Evil Queen conquered Wonderland, she had plans to seize control of Faerie Highe. Once she saw how much glitter there was, she decided to scrap her plan. Brooke says that Faerie Highe was on the Evil Queen's list of "Places to Conquer After I Invade Wonderland." Fairy Prep School Fairy Prep School is a school for fairies. At the end of the Dragon Games Novel, Apple White and Raven Queen are on the same dragon-riding team. The reason for this is because Ever After High is competing against Fairy Prep School in a game of dragonsport. Monster High Monster High is a school for the sons and daughters of monsters. In Dragon Games, it is mentioned briefly by Madeline Hatter as a joke. Later, in the events of The Legend Of Shadow High, the students of Ever After find out that monsters are real, and they learn of the existence of Monster High. Draculaura's dad, Dracula, is the headmaster of the school in the reboot version. Before the reboot, Headmistress Bloodgood was in charge of the school. Mr. Aardvark's Academy Mr. Aardvark's Academy was a school for anthropomorphic anteaters. According to Brooke in The Legend Of Shadow High, it closed down shortly after the Great Insect Uprising. The school was in a place called Fun Fauna Land. Narrator High Narrator High is a school for narrators. Brooke mentions in The Legend Of Shadow High that she attends Narrator High, but has not yet graduated. Once narrators graduate, they learn the dangerous secret of Shadow High. Brooke's parents told her the secret early though, due to the drastic circumstances. Normie High Normie High is a school for "Normies," which is the term that monsters use to describe normal humans. The students of Monster High live in secret from the Normies, as they fear being attacked by a mob of pitchforks and torches. In The Legend Of Shadow High, Frankie and Draculaura do a class presentation on Normie High. The monsters are shocked that at Normie High, the lockers are shaped like skinny rectangles, and people drink water out of drinking fountains. Shadow High Shadow High was a school for narrators created by Ms. Direction. Ms. Direction believed that narrators should have more power, so she opened a school to teach other narrators her way. There, they learned not only how to observe and describe what the characters were doing, as narrators are supposed to, but to control the characters and bend the story to their will. The purpose for this was to create a flawless story, as characters often make decisions that ruin the plot. They had a power called "Unmaking Lava" which was capable of "unmaking" a story. Everything the lava touches gets turned into words. There is a volcano rising up from a hole in the roof of the school. The power of the lava got too strong, and it washed over Shadow High, leaving nothing but a faint structure made up of words. It is nothing more than a "shadow." Wonderland High Wonderland High is a school for Wonderlandians, possibly those who don't have any destinies, since the ones who do attend Ever After High. School is only held one day of the year. Staff members of the school include the March Hare, Tweedle Dee, and Tweedle Dum. Chase Redford is the attendance officer, and Courtly Jester is the vice-principal. In Way Too Wonderland, Apple, Raven, Maddie, Kitty, Briar, and Lizzie must pass all of their classes and graduate so that they can leave school grounds. If a student gets detention at Wonderland High, they can use "Tiddlywinks" so that they can face off in a challenge to earn their freedom. Category:Pages of Additional Interest Category:Places